


burn until i can burn no more

by goldavn



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OHWeekDay3, OnghwangWeek, Poetry, True Love, art students, poetic seongwoo, reciting poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: they love nothing more than spending nights in bed, reciting poetry in turns.





	burn until i can burn no more

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is day three for [onghwang week](https://twitter.com/onghwangweek) hosted by the lovely mods of [siriusrises](https://twitter.com/siriusrises95) for our 95 lines birthdays! day threes theme is 'sunrise' which is for all things happening for the first time - fluff, true love, redamancy etc. check out the hashtag on twitter and check out the amazing week as a whole for our angels! ♡

_“does the sun promise to shine?_

_No, but it will,_

_even behind the darkest clouds, it will._

_And no promise will make it shine longer or brighter,_

_for that is its fate,_

_to burn until it can burn no more._

_So, to love you is not a promise,_

_it is my fate,_

_to burn until I can burn no more._

- Atticus

 

Seongwoo and Minhyun have many favorite shared habits. Lazing around the apartment while wrapped up in blankets, making black coffee in the early hours of dawn so they can catch the sunrise, counting the stars at night to lull them into a calming sleep. They shared so many, and every day that goes by they find another thing to find beauty in, even in each other. One of their latest pastimes has been finding poetry to read aloud to each other before they go to sleep. Seongwoo says it’s relaxing and Minhyun just likes finding words to describe his love for the man – without being too mushy. The interesting part of it all is when Minhyun reads his poems to Seongwoo, and Seongwoo retorts back – giving his own response and crafted lyrics right back to him. 

It’s a Thursday evening and they were done for the day – after a hard day of painting canvases and arranging props they were ready to indulge in one another. Minhyun has his notepad tucked into his pocket, and when he is changing out of his jeans it pops out. Seongwoo spies it and sneakily snatches it, eager to get a sneak peek at whatever poem Minhyun had found for the day.

“Give it back. You’ll ruin it!” Minhyun whines, trying to reach for it back. Seongwoo doesn’t keep it for long, because the puppy dog eyes Minhyun gives are too much to resist, and he finds himself slinking the notepad back into his rightful hands.

“Go out on the terrace. I’ll be there soon.”

Seongwoo follows suit and makes his way onto the terrace. It’s small but adorned with cute string lights and a fold out bed they drag in and out from time to time. Seongwoo jumps into it and wraps himself in the duvet, watching the streets of Seoul continue without him on it. it’s not much, but it’s home. Minhyun makes his way through the terrace doors, hair fluffy and looking cozy in his sweatsuit. He plonks himself down next to Seongwoo, and lies down to rest his head in his lap.

“Hard day?” Seongwoo asks.

“Not too bad, but much better I’m home with you,” Minhyun says, reaching for his notepad. Seongwoo plays with his hair as Minhyun finds his spot, and clears his voice.

“You ready?”

“Shoot, kind sir.”

★彡

_“does the sun promise to shine?”_

No, but it does because it has to. Like clockwork. Because it wants to.

 

_“No, but it will, even behind the darkest clouds it will.”_

 

Even in our dark moments, we find the light. Like it’s ingrained in our brains.

 

_“And no promise will make it shine longer or brighter,_

We never make promises, because we know that they can be broken. Even by accident.

 

_“for that is its fate,”_

Through the darkness, the light always finds a way – like fate we are woven to each other.

_“to burn until it can burn no more.”_

 

Like the sun, in its human nature for us to keep going until we can no longer stand humanity. Through the guidance of one another, we can maneuver our way around the tribulations of society and take solace in one another. Even when the very fire that fuels our love feels like it might distinguish during hard times.

 

_“So, to love you is not a promise, it is my fate,”_

 

When we first met, sparks flew, not literally but on the inside. It is as though a magnet pulled us together by an invisible force, making it hard to separate us.

 

_“To burn until I can burn no more.”_

 

We love another not because we have to, but because we want to.

Because it is our fate.

Because it is our fate to love until the fire burns out but not because our love has ended – but when we meet our demise.

 

★彡

**Author's Note:**

> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested.
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated and help me know what to focus on more or to do differently next time ♡


End file.
